


Captain America Meets Pandora and other stories ( B-Sides, Blu-Ray extras, and cut scenes)

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Aftermath [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cap meets the vigilante named Felicity Smoak, F/M, Gen, He might want to see her in leather, Minor Olicity, More Caplicity, One shot but not really, Stelicity, Steve's feelings are growing for Felicity, Things move foward, fic prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: We've heard of Earth-2 and what happened there.  But what about Earth-3?  A brief look into that time where Steve Rogers met Pandora aka Felicity Smoak.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JOnPointe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOnPointe/gifts).



> This is a story that was supposed to be a one-shot but grew into more. The prompt given me to asked for a story where Steve meets Felicity or rather the vigilante version of her. I had a really great time with this one. I may pick this back up later on. Either way, feedback is a gift and please let me know what you think.
> 
> **You do not need to read this one to follow the storyline in Aftermath**

**  
“Natasha,” Steve whispered as he jumped down to the floor of the warehouse. “Do you see her?” 

They had received reports of a vigilante wreaking havoc in the warehouse district in Star City. Various companies had reported their shipments being rerouted or even being destroyed once they got into the port. Whoever she was, she didn’t engage with security often but when she did, the results usually weren’t good for them. 

“Relax, Steve,” Natasha said over the comm. “You’ll see your girlfriend soon.”

He frowned. “Not the time for it, Nat. Focus.”

“I gotta say, Steve, this vigilante really isn’t hurting anyone. So, she destroyed some illegal goods from some shady warehouse owners. Big deal.”

“Yeah, but she’s hurt people,” he started, as the lights flickered around him as he walked through the warehouse. She was close. “And destroyed property.”

“People who tried to attack her, and the property of shady warehouse owners.” Natasha countered, and Steve could almost hear her rolling her eyes. “I’m surprised she took out the security the way she did. It’s impressive.”

“You’d say that about anyone.”

“True, but - ” He heard Natasha curse under her breath. “I have movement in the office on the second floor. Be careful, Steve.”

**  
Pandora wiped the blood from her mouth as she opened her laptop and plugged into the bay of screens in front of her. She didn’t have much time before the second wave of security descended upon her and in her weakened state, she wasn’t sure she could hold them off. One of the guards had been able to get a shot off before she was able to knock him out, and the pain was causing her to grimace. The main screen chirped and a smile spread on her face as the information she was looking for appeared on the screen.

“Gotcha,” she said as she began to copy the information on her thumb drive. The schematic gave her what she needed. She knew where to place the bombs and the damage they would cause would shut down the warehouse. Once she’d finished, maybe she’d draw him out this time. Maybe. 

She was gathering her laptop and gear when she heard a creak in the hallway. To the untrained ear, it wouldn’t have been noticeable but to her—after everything she learned from Oliver and John—it stood out. She bent down to hide behind the bay of screens to see if she could see the person or persons after her.

**  
Steve stopped at the end of the hallway as he heard someone curse and move papers around. The vigilante was still here. He had walked over men who were still unconscious and judging by the trail of blood he was following, maybe she hadn’t gotten away so easily either.

“Natasha,” he whispered as he slowly walked down the hallway. “Do you still have her in the office?” He paused as he saw a bloody handprint on the wall. It was too small to be the security guards.

“Yeah, no movements since the first scan. Why?”

“I think she’s hurt,” he answered as he continued down the hallway. “Security is still unconscious but there’s a trail of blood.”

“Then she won’t put up that much of a fight,” Natasha said. “Maybe she’ll listen to reason.”

He reached the door of the office and paused. “Vigilantes don’t usually listen to reason.”

She scoffed. “Maybe she’ll be charmed by you, Steve.”

He frowned at Natasha’s remark and decided to save that discussion for a later time. “I’m at the door now. Check-in in ten minutes.”

**  
Pandora watched as the person opened the door. She could barely make out the face but she could tell that whoever it was, he was much taller than the security she had dealt with. She grimaced again as her side throbbed. She looked down and could see the blood dripping down her leg. Fight or flight options played through her head. She could try to attack the man but even at her top state, she wasn’t sure she could take him down. She could try to throw some flash grenades at him, to give her enough time to get around him. The man walked further into the room and Pandora gasped soundlessly as she saw the gear he was carrying. It was the unmistakable shield of Captain America. But he was dead. She should know; she was there when it happened.  
She shifted her weight, and the man stopped in his tracks. He put the shield on his back and put his hands up. 

“I’m not here to fight with you,” he said evenly as he walked further into the room. “You’re hurt. Let me help.”

Pandora didn’t answer as she gripped her side. Warm blood seeped through her hands, and she took a sharp breath. She felt around her bag for the flash grenades and was relieved when she found one. She closed her eyes and rolled the small device towards his feet.

“Yeah,” she said standing up slowly. “That’s not going to work for me. Sorry, Cap, it kind of goes against the whole vigilante code. See you around.” 

When the device hit the wall with a small click, she pressed the switch she had hidden in her gloves. A bright flash filled the room and she darted out of the room. There was a loud swish and she ducked as the shield just missed her. 

She still held her side as she ran down the hallway. If she could just make it back to the abandoned house, she could patch herself up and plan her next move. Seeing a flight of stairs, she moved towards them her breath ragged with every step. 

“You should listen to him,” a female voice said as she reached the top of the stairs. “He’s telling the truth. We don’t want to fight you.” 

She turned around slowly and frowned as she saw the familiar woman standing in front of her. _Natasha Romanov?_ “Black Widow? You’re dead. I saw it happen.”

She smirked. “It wouldn’t be the first time. What’s your name?”

“Pandora,” she said, as her grip tightened against her side. 

“A code name? No real name?” Natasha asked as she walked closer to her. Pandora looked over her shoulder and saw the man dressed as Captain America who had concern etched on his face.

“I don’t know you and I definitely don’t know him,” she said stepping closer to the top of the stairway. “Listen,” she said as she took a deep breath. “Let me go. I have no issue with you, and if you had an issue with me, you would’ve taken me out already.”

“True,” Natasha started. “But we don’t make a habit of fighting people who are already hurt. Where’s the fun in that? You got her, Barton?”

“This won’t hurt a bit, darlin’,” a male voice said from the bottom of the stairs. She turned to see a man aiming an arrow at her. 

She grabbed one of the grenades in her bag and before she could release it, the man let loose an arrow. She felt a small pinch in her arm and felt herself go weak. “Son of a bitch,” she mumbled as she went down to one knee. Blinking furiously, she tried to keep conscious as the pain gripped her side. “What did you do to me?”

Natasha kneeled and slipped the bag off her shoulder. “A mild sedative. That team you took out? Their friends are on their way, and I’d rather not leave any more of a mess. Super-spies and all of that. We can patch you up, and maybe you’ll tell us your real name?”

Pandora groaned as the pain in her side grew. She nodded. “Fine.” 

Natasha stepped to the side and held out her hand. “It’s going to be hard, but do you think you can walk? I’d ask the old man to pick you up but you don’t strike me as the type who’d take too kindly to that.” 

Despite the situation, she smiled. “No, I wouldn’t.”

**  
Steve watched through the glass as the doctor worked on the vigilante. As the doctor pulled the curtain, he turned as Natasha emptied the contents of her bag and begin to rifle through them. “Flash grenades. Six-inch serrated knife. Nice,” she murmured. She fingered the rubber hilted knife and balanced it in her hand. “Nice balance. A little heavier than I would use but it’ll do the job. Documents from the first two warehouses and…” Natasha trailed off and looked up at Steve with a question in her eyes. “Steve, where’s Felicity?”

“She’s at her apartment,” he answered looking at her strangely. “Why?” 

Natasha handed a photograph to him. “You sure about that?” 

Steve looked down at the photo and frowned. It was a small photograph of a dark-haired Felicity Smoak, and standing behind to her with his arms wrapped around her intimately, was Oliver Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
_“Be careful, Pandora.”_

_Felicity smiled as she shimmied down the drainpipe. “I’ll be home soon. I just have to check one more device.”_

_“It can wait,” Oliver said and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I have plans with my wife tonight.”_

_“Is that right?” she asked as she reached the last device. “What kind of plans?”_

_He chuckled, and she could feel his laughter down to her core. “Plans, Felicity.” Over the comms, she could hear the undeniable sound of one of his arrows. “You might want to keep the leather on.”_

_She laughed as she bent down to check the device. “As long as you keep yours on.” She frowned as the device flickered strangely._

_“It’s a deal,” he said with the familiar heat that Felicity was used to. “See you at home.”_

_Felicity plugged her thumb drive into the device and frowned at the data in her wrist monitor. “What the - ”_

_Before she could finish the words, she heard a loud crash behind her. She turned around saw a pulsating black hole in front of her. She and Oliver had seen them around Star City for the last year and had tried to block them as soon as they appeared. However, this one was much bigger than one they had encountered before. She knew she should call him to let him know what she found but by the time he got to her, it could be gone._

_“Screw it,” she mumbled as she walked slowly towards the black hole. She’d place the device underneath it and the tech she designed with Harrison Wells would contain it. She’d be home in time to find out what exactly Oliver had planned for her._

_As she reached the black hole, she slid the device underneath it and stood back. “Here goes nothing,” she mumbled as she pressed the button in her gloves. A bright light exploded from inside and knocked her off her feet._

_She reached for her earpiece. “Oliver?”_

_Static answered her._

_“Shit,” she mumbled, as the pulsating sound grew louder._

_“Olive--?” she called out again._

_“Felicity, what’s wrong?” His voice came through as if he was right next to her._

_“Another one of the black holes appeared in the alley.” She looked back at the hole, which had grown bigger. “There’s a strange sound coming from inside it.”_

_“Stay away from it, Pandora,” Oliver said gruffly, and she could hear him zipping his jacket. He only used her codename when they were on missions together, or when he was worried about her._

_She struggled to get to her feet, and she thought she saw a flash of red and yellow. It could be Barry but she hadn’t seen him in years since the accident. There was a pressure trapping her body that made it impossible for her to move away from it. It was as if the hole was pulling her towards it._

_“Too late,” she said bitterly. “You know I had to take a look, Oliver.” She frowned as she saw the flash of yellow and red again. “Barry?”_

_“Barry?” he asked with worry in his voice. “Barry Allen? We haven’t seen him in years. Are you sure it’s him?”_

_“Pretty sure, Oliver,” she answered as the pull from the black hole grew stronger. She could see the debris around her start to float in the air. “Oliver, listen…”_

_“I’m almost there,” he said urgently. “Hold on, Felicity.” If she strained her hearing, she could hear his motorcycle drawing close._

_She looked towards the roof of the building she had been standing on a moment ago and finally saw the man in yellow and red. It wasn’t Barry Allen. It was Thawne._

_The man grinned maliciously once he saw her. He ran at her full speed, and she could see Oliver at the end of the alley._

_“Felicity!” he shouted as he ran towards her, his bow drawn._

“Olive—” she said quietly, the nightmare causing her to wake up. Her head swam with images of Oliver looking on in horror as she was pulled into the hole, to her waking up in Central City. Alone and scared.

The room was quiet with the only sound coming from an EKG monitor. She looked around for a familiar face and stopped when she saw Captain America staring at her strangely.

“What?” she asked as she stared back at him. “Something on my face?” 

“What’s your name?” the man asked evenly. It was the same tone he’d used back in the warehouse. Calm and soothing.

“My mother told me not to talk to strangers,” Felicity said as she turned her head. “Where’s Black Widow?”

“She’s looking at the building plans you had in your bag. She said that she was impressed.” He chuckled. “Natasha doesn’t say that about everyone and besides didn’t you make a deal with her? We patch you up and you tell us who you are?”

Felicity rolled her eyes at him and shrugged. “I appreciate the meds, but I’m not sure I can trust you or her. I saw you die. The both of you. How do I know this isn’t some elaborate setup by Thawne?”

To his credit, Felicity thought, he looked genuinely confused. “I can promise you that I’m very much alive. I'm sorry but I don’t know who that is. Why are you interfering with the docks?”

“I was trying to get someone’s attention. Just drew the wrong kind of attention,” she answered.

“Who?” he asked with concern. She looked back at him and almost wanted to tell him everything.

“Doesn’t matter,” she said sullenly. “He didn’t show.”

“I’m sorry about that,” he said earnestly. “Is it someone we can help you find?”

“Unless you have a rolodex of vigilantes for Star City, then that’s going to be a no.” 

Steve smiled. “Tell you what, if I can get you that rolodex, maybe you can tell me your name?”

**  
Felicity balanced bags in her hand as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment. Steve had left with Natasha a few hours ago and had promised to check in with her once he caught whoever was interfering with the docks. Normally, it would’ve been something that Oliver would’ve handled, but since he had been in Central City working with Barry, it had fallen to Steve and Natasha to handle.

As she placed the bags on the floor in front of her door, her cell phone rang. Although she and Steve had been seeing each other off and on for a few weeks, she had already given him a ring tone.

A smile spread on her face as his came into view. “Hey, there,” she said as she opened the door to her apartment. 

“Hey, Felicity,” Steve said his smile matching hers. He always said her name with such warmth that she wasn’t sure she’d ever get tired of hearing him say it. “Everything okay?”

“What? A fella can’t call to check in with his girl like he promised?” 

“Your girl?” she countered cheekily. “Didn’t know we were there yet, Rogers.” 

“Almost. I’m wearing you down, Smoak. Just give me a few more months.” She could picture his broad grin behind those words and shook her head at his brazenness. 

She placed the phone on the counter and balanced it so she could see his face. “We’ll see. So, were you able to get the person messing with the docks?”

“Yes. And no.” He answered. “There’s something you should know.”

“Okay,” she said as she put on the bags on the counter. “Did the person get away?”

“No, she was injured and let us take her in.”

“She? That’s new,” Felicity said as she dug into the bag. She had spent the afternoon at the farmer’s market and decided to attempt to make Steve dinner. “Pasta or seafood?”

“Pasta. Less of a chance of you burning it.”

She rolled her eyes. “Keep this up, we’ll have Thai again. A female vigilante? Is she hot?”

Steve sputtered and she laughed at the look on his face. “It’s a normal question. Natasha, while not a vigilante, is hot. So, is she?”

She could see the redness spreading on his face, and she decided she won this round. “So?” she prompted him. “What does she look like? Dark hair? Broody? Oh, what color is her leather suit?”

“Well,” he started and took a quick look over his shoulder. “Let me show you something.” Felicity waited while he moved with the phone. She caught a glimpse of Natasha and waved.

The phone went black for a second, and she could him talking to Natasha but couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

“Steve?” she called out. “I can’t see anything.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to discuss something with Natasha before I showed you this. I’m not sure if there are any rules about this type of thing but have you ever heard of a place called Earth-3? Alternative dimensions?”

Felicity’s casual smile froze on her face. Barry had told her about Earth-2 and how everyone had a double. People who were normal and law abiding in their world were not in Earth-2 and vice versa. She could barely wrap her mind around the fact that there was even another, another dimension. “I’m aware of an Earth-2 because of my friend, Barry, but not an Earth-3. Remember him? You met him the last time you were here? Apparently, everyone has a double. Some are good. Some are bad. Some are the same. So, I’m guessing Earth-3 is similar. Why?”

“The vigilante we brought in tonight—she’s you. I mean, she’s not you, you, but she’s you.” He looked nervous and she couldn’t remember the last time that he ever looked nervous talking to her.

“I’m a vigilante in Earth-3? Come on, Steve. Me? Really?”

“Yeah. Really. At first, I didn’t believe her. I’ve seen some strange things from HYDRA, working as an Avenger—so a double is not out of the range of reality but we ran some tests. She’s you.”

“Shit.” She said quietly. “Did she tell you anything else?”

“Well,” Steve said with a cautious look at her. “Apparently, that Felicity Smoak has a partner biblically and otherwise over there.”

“Who? I bet it was someone that no one knows about over here.”

Steve didn’t answer her but flipped the phone again to show her the small photograph. Her stomach clenched when she saw it. It was her or rather the other version of her with dark hair, and with his arms wrapped around her waist—Oliver. Felicity was amazed at how much the other woman looked like her in her Goth days. Her dark hair was streaked with purple, but there was a lightness in her eyes that was only matched by a bespectacled Oliver standing behind her.

“Holy shit,” she said as Steve flipped the phone towards his face. His face was stormy but confused.

“Natasha said the same thing,” he said quietly.

“Hey,” she said. “That’s not me, Steve. It is but it’s not. Still your girl.”

He smiled and she let go of the breath that she didn’t realize she was holding. “I know. It just threw me for a loop.”

“Me too. I mean, the Earth-3 me is a vigilante. Hah,” she said with a wry chuckle. “Did she tell you anything else? Like why she was interfering with the docks?”

“She said that was she was just trying to get someone’s attention but they didn’t show up.”

“Did she say who she was looking for?”

“Natasha thinks it was Oliver but that Felicity won’t say. She’s a lot like you in that sense. Stubborn to a fault. She did ask if there was another version of her on this Earth. When I told her about you, she said that she wanted to meet you.”

Felicity was caught off guard by the request. Barry had told her that nothing could go wrong with anyone meeting their doppelganger but she didn’t think she had one. She was curious about her. “When can you pick me up?”


	3. Chapter 3

**  
Pandora sat up on the bed, and let her legs dangle off the side of it. True to his word, Steve had provided her with the information she was looking for. Oliver Queen, and Barry Allen, or rather this version of the two were still alive. She had hoped that by causing all that trouble or good trouble as her Oliver would call it, she would be able to get his attention. When Steve told her that they were both in Central City, she could’ve screamed. If she had just waited instead of making her way to Star City, she could possibly be home already. She now found herself injured and under the ‘care’ of the Avengers. Steve had pressed her to tell him about her version of the Avengers but she dodged those questions. It wasn’t important. 

“Wow,” a voice said behind her and she turned to face her double. “I mean, when Captain Rogers said that you were my mirror image, he wasn’t kidding.”

Pandora looked at the woman who looked like her when she was in college. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, and a tan short sleeve top. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she was wearing glasses much like Oliver.

“Are you with this version of Oliver?” she asked suddenly and the other woman stepped back as if she had stepped on a live wire.

“No,” she answered quickly. “Why?”

“Just figured that you would be with him.” She said with a shrug. “He has a type.” She pushed herself back onto the bed and looked her over. “You’re definitely it.”

Felicity shook her head. “I promise you, Felicity—can I call you that? Oliver and I aren’t together. We just work together.” 

“Better to call me Pandora. Don’t want the lookie-loos getting confused.” She smirked and nodded towards the glass where Steve and Natasha had been watching them talk.

“Alright,” Felicity said with a small smile. “You told Captain Rogers that you wanted to meet me. Why?”

“At home or back on my Earth, Oliver and I—” she started as she chewed on her lower lip. By her count, she had been gone for at least a month, and she remembered Harrison Wells telling them that time moved differently between the two worlds. There was no way to know how long she’d been gone in her world.

“Hey,” she said softly as she sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay.”

The bravado Pandora had disappeared the moment she looked at the mirror image of herself. “Oliver and I are together. Married. He doesn’t do well when I’m not around. He’s not a maniac or anything,” she said quickly. “It’s just that we balance each other out. Yin and Yang.”

“I get it,” Felicity said as she patted her foot. “It’s that way with — ” A soft smile played on Felicity’s face and she glanced at the window. Pandora followed her eye line and saw the same smile on Steve Rogers’ face.

“You and Rogers?” she asked as Felicity blushed. “Hah. I can see it.”

“Do you know him back home?”

Pandora’s face clouded over. She didn’t tell Rogers what happened and she wasn’t going to tell her either. It was better that way. “Everyone knows Captain America. We worked with him from time to time. He’s a good man. They all are.”

Her answer seemed to satisfy Felicity, and she stood from the bed. “I called Oliver and Barry. They’re waiting on you back in Central City with Harrison Wells to take you back home.”

**  
Steve watched as Felicity and Oliver talked to her doppelgänger. It struck him how easily Oliver seemed to take to the woman. They were talking as if they already knew each other and while he knew that the dark-haired woman wasn’t his Felicity—the way she gravitated to Oliver bothered him more than it probably should have. 

He pushed down the feeling as his Felicity turned and motioned for him to come over once Oliver had walked away. “Feli—Pandora wanted to say goodbye. Wells was able to locate a portal to send her home. I’m going to see if I can help him with anything.”

As she walked away, Steve held out his hand towards Pandora and before he could make a sound. She hugged him. “Thanks for finding that rolodex."

“Glad I could help,” he said as he hugged her back.

“Do you mind if I give you an unsolicited little advice? Consider it a payback for that information nugget.”

He nodded. “Sure, I guess.”

“Don’t let whatever is going on with you and Felicity pass you by. She likes you a lot and besides you never know when you’ll be pulled apart.”

Before Steve could answer, the device for the portal started up. She pushed up to her toes and kissed him on the cheek. “See you around, Rogers.”

**  
As they reached the door of her apartment, Felicity turned to face Steve. “That was strange, right? Meeting another version of me.” She fumbled for her keys and finally opened the door. “And she’s a vigilante? That’s pretty badass if you ask me.”

“Yeah, she was interesting,” Steve said, absently as he followed her inside. What she had said had before she left had stayed with him. 

“Interesting, huh?” Felicity put her keys in the dish near her door. She looked him over with interest. “You okay, Steve? You’ve been quiet since we left Central City.”

Steve looked at Felicity and at the way she tilted her head. It was just another thing that she did that made him like her more every day. Since that first morning that they had spent together, he had spent many nights thinking about how good it felt to be with her like that but he also just missed being around her.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I miss you. I think about you all the time,” he said suddenly and was pleased when Felicity blushed.

“Me too, Steve.”

“I wanted to ask you something, and if you say no, I’ll understand but I won’t stop trying,” he said as he took her hand, and rubbed his thumb over hers.

“Okay. What’s up?”

Pushing the nervous feeling down, he took a deep breath. “Felicity, I wanted to know if you’d be my girl? Officially. I know we’ve talked about it, and I know it’ll be difficult with our jobs but I really want to be with you.”

Felicity’s face softened, and he felt better about his question. “Steve, I thought that you wanted to wait until things settled down.”

“Honestly, Felicity, between the Avengers, and what you do with Oliver here—I’m not sure when it’ll settle down, and I don’t want to miss whatever this is with you. I care about you too much.”

“Okay,” she said she stepped closer to him.

“Okay? To what?” His heart raced as he looked down into her eyes. He wasn’t sure if she was saying okay to being with him or to what he said.

“It will be difficult, Steve,” she said, “but I’m willing to work on it if you are. So, yes, I’d like that very much.”

“Beautiful,” he said as he took her into his arms and kissed her.

**  
“Is she okay?” a muffled voice said as she struggled to open her eyes. “Come on, baby.” 

“Back up, Mr. Queen. I need to check her vitals,” a clipped male voice said. “Come on, Pandora. Open your eyes so I don’t have to have your husband hovering over me.”

She felt a small prick in her arm, and she opened her eyes to a relieved Harrison Wells. “Hey, Doc,” she muttered. “Have I been gone that long? You actually look like you give a damn.”

Dr. Wells patted her shoulder and pushed back from the gurney. “Welcome back, Mrs. Queen. You can come over to see your wife, Oliver.”

She turned to see a harried Oliver standing at the doorway. He was partially dressed in his Green Arrow suit, but the haunted look in his eyes worried her. “Hey, love.”

He rushed over and brushed her hair from her face. “Don’t do that again. I thought I lost you.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his arms gingerly wrapping around her. “I went after everybody.” 

She looked at his bruised knuckles and sighed. “Oliver, you can’t go off half-cocked—”

“No, Felicity. I told you before. I’ll go to the end of the Earth for you. It was a part of the wife-becomes-a-vigilante deal we made, remember? Besides you’ve been gone for three months.”

Felicity chuckled and remembered how she brought the Bertinelli crime family down when they had taken Oliver from her. They had different methods, but results were always the same. They would fight tooth and nail for each other.

“Three months? We have a lot to catch up on, huh?”

He smiled at her. “Plenty, but Dr. Wells has to clear you first. Tell me what you saw over there. Did you cause trouble?”

“Only the good kind,” she answered. “But I have something to tell you, I met my doppelgänger and yours too.”

“You have a doppelgänger?” he asked with a curious look on his face. “What’s she like?”

“Well,” she started as she pushed herself up on the bed. “She’s blonde, and she’s with Captain America. At least I hope she is now.”

Oliver frowned at her. “What did you do?”

“Nothing, Oliver,” she said with a shrug. “Just told him not to wait and carpe diem. Your doppelgänger, well, he’s a total opposite of you.”

“Still a vigilante?”

“Still a vigilante, but he doesn’t smile as much as you. I think—you know what, never mind. I’m not there anymore and I’m back home. I’m where I belong.”


End file.
